


Child's Play

by EmperorxofxDestruction



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorxofxDestruction/pseuds/EmperorxofxDestruction
Summary: A fun little idea I got during a boring night shift inspired by one of my favorite G1 episodes: Starscream finds himself inside a toy store... as the toy!
Kudos: 5





	Child's Play

"NNNNNRRRRRRRGHHH!!!"

Starscream pushed against the wires that kept his wrists and ankles bound. If one could even call it wires. It was strangely soft, easily bendable material... if you were a giant, green alien monster. And if he said "giant", he meant "giant". Devastator? Bruticus? Pfff! Laughable in comparison!

But even if he would have been able to tear his limbs out of their embarrassing ties and wriggle his torso through the noose around his waist... his whole body was still engulfed in a rectangular, transparent plastic box particularly shaped to keep his form in place. It was outright perverse! Not even the most glum Decepticon dungeon had this level of claustrophobia inducing sadism to it!

However, as far as he could see when he craned his neck, other Cybertronians weren't in a much better position either. Right, left, beneath, above and most likely also behind him were rows after rows of similar prisons hung on thin bars just like his own. (Starscream sincerely hoped, Megatron was placed in the row beneath him.)

But the worst part wasn't what took place right, left, beneath or above him... it was the front which disturbed him the most. A bright, ridiculously colorful place stuffed with unidentifiable things and giant, green monsters walking by, staring at him and his unlucky fellow captives.

Why had they done this to them?! The green aliens hadn’t been phased by their eon-long war. Enslaving a species this huge just hadn't been feasible for the Decepticons... yet. After this affront Starscream wanted to see them build castles and statues in his name until their whole useless planet was plastered with them.

One of the tinier specimen (who would still be able to throw Devastator around like a rag doll) stopped right in front of him and its expressionless, pupilless eyes seemed to bulge out of its head even more when it became aware of an opening in the plastic box right in front of Starscream's cockpit. He managed to decipher the mirror-inverted alien runes printed right next to the opening. Something like "Try me!" or "Push me!". Pit, no!

"Don't you dare...!", Starscream said warningly, but the monster child had already outstretched one of its three disgusting, wormy fingers and pushed hard enough against Starscream's cockpit that the glass creaked.

"OW!!! YOU MISERABLE GREEN MONSTER!!!"

At first there was no reaction visible in those disturbingly dead looking eyes, but then the child threw its arms up and yelled: "Awesome!!!"

That was not the reaction Starscream had anticipated. Running away screaming, that would have been more to his liking. But instead the child grabbed now for his entire prison, took it from the bar it had hung on a second before and turned it around to inspect whatever interesting things might be on its backside. Starscream on the other hand had now the nice opportunity to see which Cybertronians hung in his immediate surroundings.

He could make out Thrust in a row above him, Vortex right below him and Soundwave somewhere to his left. But where was Megatron the old bucket?

“Rank 9, that’s amazing... strength is 8, intelligence 7 and speed 9... Oh... courage has a 3, that’s pretty pathetic″, the monster child murmured.

What the frag?

“This is so inaccurate, I can’t believe it!!”, Starscream yelled and pulled on his bound wrists once more. “I demand a 1000 everywhere!”

“Yeah, right”, the child said disappointed and hung him back before it knelt down and looked for a better future pet. Because that ultimately was what they were to them: Pets! Or probably even worse... toys! Not that Starscream had ever cared for animal rights (or the rights of any sentient being), but he was pretty sure toys had no rights whatsoever! These monsters could and would do to them whatever they wanted!!

An even smaller monster child (which still meant nothing) wearing a weird cap with a propeller, joined its brother.

“Vortex!! Hehe! Vortex, look, it’s your long lost sibling!”, Starscream cackled and tried to stomp one of his feet in case Vortex wasn’t already annoyed enough. The helicopter screamed something that was muffled through the thick plastic of his prison.

“Big bro, have you found something?”, the smaller child asked and its brother turned to it and gave it a plastic prison with a dinobot inside.

“WHOA...!!!”

The child was wrongfully amazed by Grimlock the dumb dinosaur. Starscream had absolutely no clue why that primitive thing was in any way better than him!

Both children finally left and Starscream let out a sigh that was partially of relief and disappointment. Now what? He had to escape! Become leader of the Decepticons! Do anything but hang around here and get possibly sold to a-

A taller child with an alien skull printed on its black shirt approached the rows of plastic prisons and even though the alien’s faces looked all the same to Starscream, he just knew that this one was a meanie. Millennia with Megatron gave him somewhat of a sixth sense to detect those.  
And the child grabbed right for his prison because why would he ever be left alone by those Megatron-types??

“Heh! This one looks funny!”, the mean kid said with a mean bully voice. It was kind of ridiculous. They were so huge and still had the high-pitched children voices of humans! 

“You better leave me alone, you freaky alien!”, Starscream screamed as if he could prevent the arising disaster from happening.

The bully just poked with his worm finger through the “Try me!” hole and pushed hard against Starscream’s cockpit.

“BWAAAGH!!”

“Hahaha! I’ll definitely take this one! He screams so nicely!”, the bully said laughing and carried Starscream’s plastic prison to the cashier...


End file.
